The invention is based on a brake force amplifier for a multiple-circuit brake system for motor vehicles. A brake force amplifier of this kind is known (French laid-open application No. 23 27 124).
This known brake force amplifier does permit the uniform actuation of the brake valves; however, its application in anti-skid apparatuses is not provided for.